Hold On
by cmmluver2004
Summary: Sometimes life doesn't turn out the way you plan. Takes place after second season finale
1. Prologue

**A/N: **This takes place after the second season finale and more will be revealed later. Flashbacks are in italics. I do not own One Tree Hill or its characters/actors...(although i wish i owned Chad haha) Please leave reviews!

**This world, this world is cold  
But you don't, you don't have to go  
You're feeling sad you're feeling lonely  
And no one seems to care  
You're mother's gone and your father hits you  
This pain you cannot bare **

But we all bleed the same way as you do  
We all have the same things to go thru

Hold on...if you feel like letting go  
Hold on...it gets better than you know

Your days you say they're way too long  
And your nights you can't sleep at all (hold on)  
And you're not sure what you're looking for  
But you don't want to no more  
And you're not sure what you're waiting for but you don't want to no more

But we all bleed the same way as you do Good Charlotte-_Hold On_

**INTRO**

"_No you're the whose changed Hales, you think your just so high and mighty now and you think a little apology is going to work? I can't look at you, you've changed, all you think about is yourself, have you looked at yourself in the mirror lately." He was pissed, no really he was deeply hurt, but he wouldn't show her that, all he wanted was his friend back but nothing would bring back the simple days of the past no matter how bad he wanted them too._

_She looked at him, hurt obvious in her eyes, and ran out of the room slamming the door behind her. _

He had been there, just standing there, looking at the door she had left just yesterday, but she wouldn't be coming back and all he could do was blame himself.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Enjoy the next chapter and thanks for those who replied! Please review, thanks kindlyLaura

**Nate and Jake:** I love the SN, and thanks for reading the story! Hope you enjoy the next chapter

**MaggyMoo21:** Glad u like it hun...i live for drama, especially One Tree Hill

**quenbee84:** why thank you for reading my story...enjoy the first chapter

**CHAPTER 1**

**I open my eyes  
I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light  
I can't remember how  
I can't remember why  
I'm lying here tonight **

And I can't stand the pain  
And I can't make it go away  
No I can't stand the pain

How could this happen to me  
I made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me

Everybody's screaming  
I try to make a sound but no one hears me  
I'm slipping off the edge  
I'm hanging by a thread  
I wanna start this over again

He dropped the phone, no this wasn't happening, the words, "I'm sorry your wife didn't make it." Echoed in his head, wife? What were they, he didn't know.

"_I want this to work out Nathan, don't u think I'm sorry, you will never know how sorry I am, I came back, I came back for us Nathan." She said, her voice breaking, he closed his eyes, he couldn't let her get to him, she had hurt him enough, he couldn't find the words to say, as much as he tried he couldn't let her go, he was still in love with her no matter how she shattered his heart. _

_She looked over at him, he was silent and for once she couldn't read his expression, it was distant and cold and it was all her doing. Without warning his lips were against hers and he closed the door shut._

_The next morning she was gone and he was left empty once again._

Someone put a hand on his shoulder, it was Peyton, she looked like she hadn't slept, "Nathan come on." She whispered gently, he shook his head stubbornly, refusing to believe this was happening, it hadn't hit him yet.

"No, no Peyt, she's fine, she's not gone, we just had a fight that's all." He exclaimed not willing to believe any other way.

Someone walked in the room, it was Taylor, her mascara was smeared and she looked lost, he looked into her eyes and knew it was true, Haley James Scott was gone, an accident and nothing would bring her back.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for reading:

**Nate and Jake: **I love the SN, and thanks for reading the story! Hope you enjoy the next chapter

**MaggyMoo21: **Glad u like it hun...i live for drama, especially One Tree Hill

**quenbee84: **why thank you for reading my story...enjoy the first chapter

**CHAPTER 1**

**I open my eyes  
I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light  
I can't remember how  
I can't remember why  
I'm lying here tonight **

And I can't stand the pain  
And I can't make it go away  
No I can't stand the pain

How could this happen to me  
I made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me

Everybody's screaming  
I try to make a sound but no one hears me  
I'm slipping off the edge  
I'm hanging by a thread  
I wanna start this over again

He dropped the phone, no this wasn't happening, the words, "I'm sorry your wife didn't make it." Echoed in his head, wife? What were they, he didn't know.

"_I want this to work out Nathan, don't u think I'm sorry, you will never know how sorry I am, I came back, I came back for us Nathan." She said, her voice breaking, he closed his eyes, he couldn't let her get to him, she had hurt him enough, he couldn't find the words to say, as much as he tried he couldn't let her go, he was still in love with her no matter how she shattered his heart. _

_She looked over at him, he was silent and for once she couldn't read his expression, it was distant and cold and it was all her doing. Without warning his lips were against hers and he closed the door shut._

_The next morning she was gone and he was left empty once again._

Someone put a hand on his shoulder, it was Peyton, she looked like she hadn't slept, "Nathan come on." She whispered gently, he shook his head stubbornly, refusing to believe this was happening, it hadn't hit him yet.

"No, no Peyt, she's fine, she's not gone, we just had a fight that's all." He exclaimed not willing to believe any other way.

Someone walked in the room, it was Taylor, her mascara was smeared and she looked lost, he looked into her eyes and knew it was true, Haley James Scott was gone, an accident and nothing would bring her back.


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks to those who have been reading this story, it really means a lot, here is chapter three!

**CHAPTER 3**

"**Strangulat inclusus dolor, atque exaestuat intus, Cogitur et vires multiplicare suas"**

She reached out to him but he pushed away, he didn't need her, no that was a lie, he needed her but he felt like he didn't deserve her, it was his fault, it was all his fault. He was the one who drove Haley away, he was the one who didn't give her a chance, everything he did was a mistake, he pushes everyone away and then they get hurt not him, for once he wished god could be fair and punish the right person, not those around him.

He punched a wall, he didn't feel a thing, he never did anymore, he had lost control a long time ago, the one thing he feared the most was happening to him, he was turning into his father.

She walked out of the room and covered her mouth, she hated seeing him this way, knowing there was nothing she could do to help him, she reached out but he wouldn't hold on, he was slowly breaking and all she could do was stand back and watch him suffer even if it was the last thing she wanted.

Things hadn't been the same between them, they hadn't had the closure, she returned the day of Haley's funeral and he had been avoiding her until now, until she cornered him a few minutes ago, but all that did was push him away more, making him continue u to drown into the darkness:

"_Come on Lucas, you can't avoid me forever." She gently put a hand on his shoulder but he pushed away, that's when she noticed it, his expression, it was one of darkness, of coldness, a cold dark feeling and it sent chills down Brooke's spine._

"_Get the hell away." Was the only words he spoke, and they were laced with hate, a true hate, she didn't know, filled with confusion and pain, yes. She looked past his act, his toughness, maybe it was because she loved him so deeply, yes she loved him and had acted a fool that fatal day before California, but she couldn't go back to the past and she desperately wanted to fix the mess she created, but he was unwilling, he wasn't the same person she left 3 months ago, and she wasn't the same person as that insecure girl a year ago. _

She saw Karen from a distance and Karen spotted her straight away and walked away from the person she had been talking about and came straight to Brooke and Brooke accepted her warm embrace.

"I just want to help him, that's always what it has been about." Brooke whispered close to tears, Karen whispered, "I know sweetie, I know." Karen had just stepped off the plane a few minutes ago, she received the devastating news, it was amazing how such a good summer could make a total 360. Brooke let go of Karen, "Thanks, but I need to go." She whispered and ran out.

Andy came behind his fiancé and wrapped his arms around her, no words needed to be said; they both wanted the same thing, to help Lucas through this.

**ENGLISH: Suppressed grief suffocates, it rages within the breast, and is forced to multiply its strength. **


End file.
